I'll Always Protect You
by edger230
Summary: Vanellope shows Ralph a trick that leads to trouble. I know the summary sucks but the story is better.


**This is my first Wreck It Ralph fic. Feel free to give me criticism if it sucks. Criticism increases my writing skills.**

The second she heard the "Arcade is closed" signal, Vanellope dashed off. She quickly looked up at the sign that showed the way to the exit. She briefly read _parting is such sweet sorrow _before breezing past it. The rainbow colored road flew past her like a giant conveyer belt. A smile stayed glued to her face. This was her favorite time of the day. The one time where she could forget her duties (doodies) as the president of Sugar Rush, all the stress of it would just melt away, and all because of one friend: Wreck it Ralph.

It was always a joy when she would meet up with him. The two would either head to Tapper's, venture around Sugar Rush, occasionally pull pranks on the Nicelanders or other racers **(A.N. I'm seriously thinking about doing a short one shot where they pull a prank on all of Game Central Station based on one of my favorite Internet video pranks. Should I? You tell me!)** or just goof around. However, today, she wanted to show him a trick she had finally perfected with her kart. As these thoughts ran through the little girl's mind, she finally reached the entrance to her destination: Game Central Station.

She was about to step through, when a blue man materialized in front of her, making her want to scream.

"Name?"

"Walt Disney! Who the heck do you think I am?" Vanellope replied sarcastically.

"Name?"

Vanellope groaned. "Vanellope von Schweetz."

"Where are you coming from?"

"Did you not just see me come out of Sugar Rush?"

"It's my job, young lady."

"...Sugar Rush." she said growing more irritated by the moment.

"Where are you headed?"

"Fix-It-Felix Jr."

"Anything to declare?"

"I hate you."

"You spend too much time with Ralph." he said and disappeared.

For once, the surge protector actually made her smile as she dashed towards Fix-It-Felix Jr. She did spend every second she could with Ralph, maybe a little too much, and that was how she liked it. He was her best friend, after all.

To her luck, she arrived just seconds before the train left for the game. She hopped into the car as it began to rumble off into the game. Darkness consumed the train for just a few minutes before light came back. The train moved a few more feet before coming to a stop.

Vanellope got out and ran to find Ralph. She saw the Nicelanders walking back into the apartment, while Q*Bert and his friends went to theirs behind it. Felix came around the corner towards the train, off to see his wife, Vanellope assumed. He noticed her running by and gave her a smile.

"Hello Vanellope. Ralph's right over there." he said gesturing to behind the building.

Vanellope smiled back. "Thanks, Fix-It. Tell Sergeant Giggles I said 'hi'." She dashed off once again.

She saw Ralph removing the last of the mud from his plaid shirt. He noticed her too as she ran towards him. He smiled as she leaped into his open arms.

"How are you Fart-feathers?" he asked as he hugged his best friend.

"I'm great now, Stinkbrain!" The two parted and Vanellope jumped back onto the ground.

"You want to head to Tapper's?" Ralph asked as the two walked towards the train.

"Actually, I want to go back Sugar Rush first. I want to show you something!" Vanellope replied and began running once again. Ralph just walked with a purpose for fear of making the ground shake.

"Come on Ralph! Move your molasses!" Vanellope said, once she reached the train.

Ralph rolled his eyes, but smiled as he picked up the pace. The two rode the train back to the entrance and, once again, got stopped by the Surge Protector.

"N-"

"Wreck-It-Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It-Felix Jr., Sugar Rush and I hate you." Ralph said.

"Make that two." Vanellope said from her usual place on Ralph's shoulder.

The Surge Protector looked slightly surprised that they had answered all his questions at once, but soon shrugged and vanished.

"He stops you a lot, doesn't he?" Vanellope asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Sure does kid." Ralph replied, also annoyed as he continued to walk.

So the two eventually reached Sugar Rush, after crossing paths with the Surge Protector one more time, and finally made it to Diet Cola Mountain. Ralph hadn't been in there since the Turbo incident and it took him a while to take in the new surroundings once they entered inside.

After the giant eruption, what was once inside like the unfinished bonus level and Vanellope's old home was missing or destroyed. The pit that used to be full of broiling hot Diet Cola was now a giant crater and most of the insides of the mountain were now craters, charred black or both. The ceiling that was once full of Mentos, now was a great view of the starry sky and cotton candy clouds.

"Wow…" was all Ralph managed to say.

"I know! It took me over a month after the King- _Turbo _Incident to work up the nerve to go in here and see what happened. When I finally did, it took me a while to get used to it too." Vanellope said, getting quieter with every word.

"Kid, is this what you wanted to show me?" Ralph asked, getting down on his knees.

That was when Vanellope remembered the trick. "Actually, no, what I wanted to show you is something I've been working on! I've learned that the craters make a good place to learn Kart tricks, kind of like a half pipe."

Vanellope ran to her kart which was parked near a couple of surviving, yet black, peanut brittle stalagmites. Ralph looked around and his protective instincts kicked in.

"Kid, are you sure this is safe?"

Vanellope looked back at him once she got in her kart. "You worry too much Stinkbrain! I've been working on this trick for months!" Before Ralph could say anything else, Vanellope started up her kart and rammed her foot onto the gas pedal.

She drove right into the crater, which for a moment, made Ralph's heart skip. He trusted Vanellope, but there was a nagging feeling inside of him that something was going to go wrong. He tried to get rid of it as Vanellope drove, but couldn't.

She slammed her foot onto the gas pedal, sending her speeding into the center of the crater and off the right edge, sending her flying into the air. Ralph stood there, wide eyed, as she did the exact same trick a skater would do on a half-pipe. There was no hiding that he was impressed.

Vanellope's kart turned back into the half-pipe crater and did the same thing on the other side. Satisfied with herself once she heard Ralph clapping, the second she reached the ground once again, she put her foot onto the brake and pushed it down, only to find the horrifying reality.

The brakes weren't working.

She slammed the brake as hard as she could, but her kart just kept going. She instantly became terrified.

Ralph became terrified as well, but not for the same reason. "Kid! Slow down!" he said as he saw Vanellope racing right towards the wall.

"I can't!" she screamed "My brakes won't work!" Once Ralph heard that he became as terrified as the day of the Turbo Incident. Once she realized she was about to hit the wall, Vanellope glitched through it. Ralph immediately ran out the door and the second he got outside, he heard a loud crash.

"VANELLOPE!"

He sprinted towards the sound of the crash, making the ground shake and finally reached the site. Vanellope's kart had crashed into one of the large gumdrops. The front was smashed and the front wheels were in two random places. Ralph was horrified to see that Vanellope wasn't in her kart.

"Kid! Kid, where are you?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm up here Ralph." came a reply.

Ralph looked at one of the red gumdrops next to him, and Vanellope was on top of it. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide with fear.

Ralph gently brought her down. "I hit the ejection button at the last second." Vanellope said, hardly moving, due to still being petrified.

"Are you hurt?" Ralph asked, still scared as well.

"No. I think I'm alright." She replied moving her limbs to sit up in Ralph's hands and to make sure they weren't broken.

"Kid… what did you think you were doing?" Ralph asked as patiently as he could. "You could've been killed."

"…I don't know. That trick has never gone wrong before, but that was pretty scary." she said and slightly began to shake.

Ralph hated seeing her like this, so he sighed and gently hugged his best friend, which she returned. Ralph felt his fear slowly melt away. Vanellope was safe in his arms and he would make sure she was always safe.

"Ralph, what's it like to be fearless?"

Confusion broke through Ralph's protective barrier. He drew Vanellope away from him to look her in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Vanellope thought for a moment on how to word her answer. "Basically what's it like to be you? You're not scared of anything."

Now shock broke the confusion. Sure she was nine years old, but she had to know everyone was scared of something. "Kid, I'm not fearless. No one is. Besides, I was terrified a little bit ago. I thought I'd lost you."

"Really?"

"If something happened to you, I don't think I could live with myself. You've turned my whole life around, and you're my best friend. I promised myself the day we became friends that I would always protect you." It didn't take too long for him to smile.

Vanellope looked at her lap, but smiled too. Ralph hugged her again. "I love you kid."

"I love you too Dad."

Ralph's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said I love you too, Stinkbrain." Vanellope said quickly. She then jumped out of his hands. "Let's go to Tapper's." she said and ran off.

Truth was, Ralph had heard exactly what she said, but decided not to bring it up again. However it still made him feel happy. After Tapper's, the two got Felix to fix Vanellope's kart. Although Vanellope never did the trick again, Ralph never broke his promise and always protected her.

The End


End file.
